Angel
by Poetic Pixie
Summary: He was her angel, like she was his. They loved each other dearly and at the moment when they would be torn apart love would be their only salvation. One-shot DG


AN- Hi guys, 'tis I the Pixie, this is my first fic so be gentle please. If you flame please tell me why I hate people who say "I hate this fic, it's crap, ppl like you shouldn't write." While that does get the message across it doesn't help me improve my writing. Okay? Oh, the ship is Ginny/Draco, if I read a flame saying that this fic sucked because H/G or whatever else is the OTP then I'll get mad. You know the ship so if you don't like it don't read, thanks.

Disclaimer- What makes you think that I'm even the least bit as talented as J K Rowling? This is all hers, all I own is the plot.

Done rambling, on with the fic!

**Angel**

She always said she despised him.

He always said he _loathed_ her.

Then one day one of her friends said there's a thin line between love and hate then jokingly asked if she'd crossed it.

Well that got her riled up and she thought of him. She thought of his temper that was always at the surface, hidden underneath a layer of calm and class. She wondered of anyone else saw it, if they noticed the way his beautiful eyes would shine when he was in an argument, how his pale skin would flush so lightly you couldn't see it unless you knew what to look for. His eyes always looked like they where the only part of him that were allowed to show emotion, his face always had a shield to block out any betrayal of what he felt, but she always knew what he felt through his eyes Why she didn't know but she really didn't mind.

She wondered if anyone saw how unhappy he was at Christmas, how his hidden, wistful glances at the siblings laughing and teasing each other about their respective family jumpers where noticed by anyone else. How maybe he taunted her family because he knew they had what he didn't, what he longed for, a loving caring family that always had room for anyone and everyone.

She thought of that day, after she had had that terrible nightmare of Tom and so she went for a walk She had seen him sitting on the grass an open astronomy textbook in front of him. She watched as he traced the constellations and said their names out loud, never once having to look at the book in front of him. He had a soft smile on his face and she thought for a second as she took in the tranquil figure in front of her, his face bathed in the moonlight and his hair looking for all the world like a halo, she thought that he looked like an angel. One that would somehow protect her from all the evil in this world. After that night the nightmares never returned.

She smiled at that memory, she'd never told anyone about that and she never wanted to. She cherished it because she felt she'd seen a bit of his soul and she never wanted to share that view with others.

* * *

He never felt like an angel. 

He always thought he was a demon, doomed to fulfill the biding of his father or the Dark Lord.

He never knew that whenever he fought silent battles in his head to control his temper, she would notice and that her heart would go out to him.

He never knew that she had seen him that night when he had enjoyed a moments respite from the hell that surrounded him.

What he did know was that she was his angel; he saw her one night after receiving that letter from his father at the end of fourth year, telling about the return of the Dark Lord and other crap that he knew would ruin his fragile happiness. And he saw her; she was dressed in a simple white robe that fluttered around her, the stars caressing her face and the wind gently tousling her hair (hair that he had always thought was like liquid fire). She was staring at the sky, frequently looking down at her book to confirm the name of the constellations that where above her. At that moment he forgot about his worries and pain but only saw a breathtaking spectacle that would inspire and sustain him thorough his darkest hours.

After that he would always watch her out of the corner of his eye. He saw many things, her independence, loyalty, and that she knew that she was richer than many people could hope to be.

He remembered that he had studied her face carefully, trying to figure out why she captivated him. He only succeeded in falling in love with her even more.

Love? Was that this foreign emotion that ran though his mind whenever he even heard of her? Why did he have to fall in love with her? He thought with little humour that weasels and ferrets don't mix.

But he still watched her, secretly smiling hidden smiles that he more than oncethought she saw. She could see right through him he often thought. She somehow knew things like that. Once she had caught his smile and he was surprised at receiving a concealed one of his own. She could see his buried emotions and he really liked it.

But he could see her buried emotions as well; he could see the pain and betrayal that sometimes showed on her face when she lost control. He could see the scars on her, left over from the chamber. And every time he did he wanted to hurt the Dark Lord and his father, he wanted to inflict pain on them a hundred thousand times grater than any curse could, he wanted them to feel every bit of anguish she had felt, he wanted them to cry every tear she had, he wanted to kill them like how they had killed some of her innocence. And when he felt like that he was sacred, scared at how much he loved her, at the doubt that she would ever love him and that he would lose his angel.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the moon was sending a soft glow down to earth hand the stars where shining in all their glory. And Ginny didn't want to waste it. 

Softly getting out of bed she walked out of the castle and into the cool night air. She smiled and gazed up at the sky, she now knew most of the constellations in the sky and smiled at the reason why.

Ever since that wonderful day long ago she had never had to walk to escape her nightmares, but she still did walk to clear her mind. She was in love she had finally decided two years ago. She had never had a civil conversation with him, but she was still in love. She hoped that one day he would love her too, but she mournfully said that it would never happen. She would stare at the stars for it was her only connection with him and she treasured it.

She had wondered to the same spot where she had first seen him, when she had first _really_ seen him. And where Draco had first seen her. This was where she always went to watch the heavens.

Her thoughts wondered and she found herself remembering that this was his last year here, he would be forced to become a Deatheater, and she would never see him again. She might one day find him, one of the dead or doomed at the end of the war. She would see him looking up at her, through lifeless or soulless eyes and she could picture it so vividly that she began to cry. Shedding silent tears, already mourning for the love she could never have.

Draco also couldn't sleep, his mind was still buzzing on the letter he had just received His father had decided that since Draco was leaving Hogwarts it was the perfect time for him to become a Deatheater. His thoughts were bitter as he stalked the grounds, walking towards the lake.

The lake was always calm, he thought. Usually he went there when the sky wasn't suitable for astronomy. He loved astronomy because there was so much out there. That was why he loved flying too, it let him forget his problems and instead he would soar over the clouds and for one minute, he would feel good and pure.

While walking he heard a woman crying. He frowned and walked to see what was wrong and what he saw broke his heart.

Ginny, _his_ Ginny, was crying like her world was crashing down. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make it all but he couldn't. Instead he just walked up to her.

Ginny heard someone coming, and she tried to dry her eyes, but only succeed in bring her sobs down to sniffles. She didn't want to look upso someonecould look down at her andtry to comfort her, saying soothing words and that everything would be alright, though everything was far from it. Or maybe someone would just laugh at her and her foolishness. He would never love her back. He was to far gone in his childhood fantasies, just like she was.

He believed in power and thought what he was doing was right. She believed in Prince Charmings that swept you off you feet and that she had everything in the war figured out. It would never work she scolded herself. Preparing out look into her visitor's eyes and repeat this lie to him or her she instead lost her ability to speak when she met a pair of worried grey eyes.

* * *

Stormy grey clashed with tear-blotted brown and they stayed like that for some time. No one wanted to breathe, any sound might snap them out of theirtrance and break the spell in the air. 

Finally a brave bird flew overhead and sang a song, it was a soft sombre tune that neither of them would forget, but it allowed Draco to regain the use of his voice.

"What are you crying about Weasel? Potty rejected you again?" His tone betrayed him. It was concerned but had a certain biting edge when it talked about Harry, not the usual contempt but something else. It took Draco himself a few seconds to realise he was jealous. Why should Potter get something so beautiful and rare? Potter didn't have to lift a finger to get that treasure that Draco would gladly trade everything he owned for.

Ginny caught one emotion but not the other, taking his grating tenor to be his usual disdain for Harry. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had decided to cast of his shell of loathing and cheerlessness, she didn't dare hope that he returned even a small part of her adoration.

"If you must know," she said coolly, "I've been over Harry for a few years now, besides I lo-like… someone else." Her eyes were trying desperately not to tell Draco of who she was talking about.

Draco, how ever was too preoccupied to notice, he was seething with jealousy. Ginny was in love with someone else! He had caught her hasty correction of the word. She loved someone. He wanted to scream but years of training had thought him to keep his face expressionless, he then decided to allow a sneer and said. "So why were you crying Weasel? Did you finally realise how pathetic you and your family are?"

She gave a brittle smile, "For your information Malfoy, I was crying because I thought about the future and I didn't like what I saw."

A million rebukes could have been given for that one statement but Malfoy saw her whole body seem to collapse and he wondered what could be so awful. Everyone knew that the Dark Lord was weak; it was only a matter of time before he fell. He looked at her again and wanted to hold her and never let go.

"What did you see?" The question was given softly and there was kindness and sincerity that couldn't be feigned. He sounded like he genuinely wanted to know what was wrong and that made Ginny talk.

"I was… I was in a courthouse and I saw a line of Deatheaters enter, one of them was someone I know and care for deeply." Her eyes were glazed over, she was seeing her nightmare all over again, but nothing could have made her look away. " He looked up at me and his eyes… oh his beautiful eyes were gone Draco!" She was crying now and she rocked herself slowly. "Then, he laughed, it was cruel and hallow and evil. He laughed and he wouldn't stop. He said terrible things like he was always like this. The person I had fallen in love with didn't exist. It was horrible, he looked so horrible. But how could his soul be so corrupted? It isn't like that, right Draco?"

He didn't bother telling her to say Malfoy he just looked at her, "Not all Deatheaters are evil Ginny." He brushed away a few tears. "Some would do anything to leave, so that they can be free. So that they can be with the ones they love. Some were forced into this. This war and this lost cause. Ginny, I have to join I have no choice. But please believe me that my soul may be dark but it's not evil. I… hope that the man you love does have a choice. He's very lucky for you to love him, he would gladly pick you over false promises"

He couldn't take any more. There was no way in hell that he could continue standing here and talk to Ginny about her love when his chest seemed to be in intense pain. His heart was being shattered and he could only watch and hope that he didn't cut himself on the pieces. He took a deep breath and prepared to turn around when he heard her whimper.

"But Draco, you said yourself you had no choice." She looked so lost. Draco hated to see his angel cry. He felt like breaking down himself so he did the only thing he could do. He swept her small form into his arms.

* * *

Ginny was warm and safe here, in his embrace, his arms were tightly wrapped around her and for a few blissful moments there was no war looming over them, no certain death always close by. All there was, was him. 

She them realized that he might never be there again. He might never hold her again, talk to her again. They might never see each other again.

And that was when the tears came poring out anew, she felt his grip on her tighten and that made her feel even more dismal. She would never walk down the aisle, on her father's arm and she his smiling face at the end. She'd get to sit on her porch with him and stare lovingly into his eyes while they talked. They'd never have moonlit picnics or dawn walks. She'd never get to wake up and see him beside her. Her house would never be full of their children. All those little daydreams she'd had would never happen.

Her tears had almost run out but she still felt like crying. She still felt the dull ache of longing, longing for him and a future that would never be. But then she looked up and she saw that his eyes were sad too.

His eyes wouldn't cry he was too proud to cry. But they held every bit of sadness and longing that hers did. Soon she had her arms wrapped around him and he was the one who was comforted. He wouldn't shed one tear but he did stay in Ginny's arms. He and her stayed in their angel's arms.

* * *

_Three years later_

The war had left tiered lines over her face. Her eyes were red, she had lost so many people last night, Percy had died like a hero, and Bill was hanging between life and death, Fred was gone too. And now she pushed her red hair out of her eyes to look down into the coffin. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't.

But how could she not? The figure in the coffin looked like an angel. She glanced over and saw that the whole church was full. So many people had come to mourn for Ginny.

But someone had been here before her; he was staring at the coffin looking at it with tears in his eyes. He had betrayed his master when it looked like the Dark Lord would win. He had helped good win. He had done it for her. And now she was gone.

She saw the tears finally leak out as he let go of his grief. He as a broken man and he had no one left. Molly Weasley then gained a new son, she had too many as it was but she didn't care. Her fallen daughter's love would now have a place to go to when he could no longer take the world.

Draco turned around and saw Ginny's mother. She looked like a woman who had lost too much yet still tried to pull a brave face for the few she had left. He felt weak for crying in front of her, but she didn't mind. She couldn't see very well for her eyes werequite damp.

It was then that Draco met someone who had loved Ginny as much as she did. He felt connected with her and they shared an unspoken understanding. He turned back to the coffin a Molly quietly slipped away.

Ginny's usually lively eyes were closed and she seemed to be only sleeping. But he knew better. She would never wake up. His angel was now a real one, flying high in the sky. He thought of the first and last time he'd held her. They had told each other of their love and had promised to write. In the struggle of war letters were rare, each one a precious talisman that warded off fear and gave hope. Draco had secretly been a double agent for Dumbledore. He had told him information that had helped good win the war.

All that was for nothing.

Now he just stared in the coffin. He was the one that should be dead. He had expected it. This was a thousand times worse. He stared at her smiling face and sighed. He then took something from his robe pocket and tucked it carefully in her hand making sure that no one could see it.

Draco had stayed for the funeral, he listen to everyone talk about what a great life Ginny had lead. Then they had buried her, her simple grave was adorned with many flowers, there was a cherry blossom branch planted there too. Ginny's favourite flower.

Molly had quietly asked Draco if he need a place to stay. He had told her no, even though his hotel room was painfully lonely. He knew that being anywhere that Ginny had been would just tear him apart.

That night he finally fell asleep at two in the morning. He dreamed, not the tormented ones he'd had since he learned of Ginny's death but a calm, peaceful one.

He was near the lake, in the very spot were he would search for constellations, were he first seen Ginny do the same and when three years ago they had professed their love.

The stars were shining beautifully and the moon was full. It was the perfect night for astronomy. But his eyes weren't gazing at the sky but at the breathtaking apparition before him.

It was Ginny dressed in beautiful white robes that fluttered with the wind. Her hair was braided around her head like a crown and she seemed to float over the ground.

Ginny gave Draco a smile that was full of happiness. She went nearer to him and her whole aura was filled with joy and peace.

"Draco, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon but before I went I had to tell you something. I was so proud of you when I heard of what you'd done. You saved a lot of people Draco, you made me love you even more."

He wanted to say something but he couldn't, instead he just kissed her forehead and held her close for a brief moment. "I've missed you more than you could ever know Ginny."

Her smile was now bittersweet and her eyes glistened. "You gave me such a beautiful present that I want to give you something too." She held up a golden locket, inside was a picture of them both; taken three years ago in the same spot were they now stood.

Draco realized that it was the locket that he had put with her in her coffin. Suddenly his arm was exposed, the Dark Mark glaring harshly at them both. Ginny frowned at it then she kissed the mark. Draco's whole body filled with calming warmth and he saw that his Dark Mark had gone.

She smiled at him again sadly. "I have to go now." Her whisper echoed through the valley where they stood and Draco didn't want to lose her again.

"I'll watch over you Draco, we'll see each other again." She kissed him softly and Draco stopped dreaming, though he didn't wake up.

* * *

Draco walked through the next day in a daze, afraid to look at his arm fearing he would see the Mark glowering up at him. Finally he did look and saw nothing but skin. 

He smiled a real smile for the first time in three years.

That night he looked up at the sky after what seemed like a lifetime. He felt cold at first, wanting a pair of small arms to wrap themselves around his waist. But then a gentle breeze floated by and Draco felt warm.

Two figures smiled, one on the earth and one in the stars.

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort there._

_-Sarah McLachlan _

_Angel  
_

AN- So, what'd you think? Good, bad, mediocre? Tell me in a review, please and thank you. This didn't start out as a song-fic, but then later on I heard Angel by Sarah McLachlan on the radio and I thought it was perfect for this fic, so I added the lyrics at the end. If you haven't heard this song before you must download it, it's beautiful.

Well, all righty then. Bye and click the little purple button below please it's lonely!


End file.
